El origen de las 7 comedias
by Athenabarizol
Summary: quienes fueron los primeros contenedores para los pecados capitales y quien los mandaba al mundo mortal desde el infierno. ¿habra salvacion y los pecados podran limpiarse?. me base en la saga de los pecados capitales de vocaloid para hacerlo.


Las 7 comedias

Por: MarchËn

Primera actriz: soberbia

Segunda actriz: envidia

Tercera actriz: codicia

Cuarta actriz: gula

Quinta actriz: lujuria

Sexta actriz: ira

Séptima actriz: pereza

.

 _Y ahora darán comienzo las 7 comedias con sus respectivas actrices; el espíritu infestado de maldad sus almas serán conducidas al pozo del bosque… una vez terminada la tarea para que sus almas sean atormentadas al rechazar y hacer caso omiso a las voces de los Ángeles y jurar venganza contra aquellos que los estimaron, serán condenados a vagar en la tierra con otro nombre y con otro cuerpo para atormentar a los mortales… regresan… ellos siempre regresan, los pecados capitales aun en contra de las ordenes divinas simplemente traen muerte y destrucción. La venganza se debe al pecado_

 _¡Que comience la comedia!_

 _¡Que den comienzo los pecados capitales!_

 **Y dime….. ¿Cuál es tu pecado?...**

* * *

Primera Actriz: Soberbia

 **"la soberbia tiene por joya la arrogancia y por vestido el orgullo"**

Érase una vez una vez una joven reina que solo había tenido un hijo; ella deseaba tener otro, en especial una niña. Un di la reina salió a dar un paseo por el jardín del palacio junto con su hijo entonces este le dijo

-Mami mami mira, por halla-

-¿Qué sucede Marco? Vaya son unos pobres polluelos –

Sucede que encontró un nido de gorrión dentro dos gorriones pequeños tirado en el suelo. Los gorriones eran tan pequeños que aún no podían volar y la madre los buscaba desesperada en la copa del árbol al ver esto la reina se compadeció de aquella escena y subió el nido hasta donde la madre y se los entrego en agradecimiento ella dijo esto

-Buena reina que gobiernas sobre nosotros tendrás la hija que tanto deseas antes de un año; pero cuídate de los ángeles que dicen acompañarte y cuidarte.-

La reina muy contenta por esta profecía fue con el rey y le conto casi todo pues omitió la advertencia dándole poca importancia al saber esto todos se alegraron en demasía que el rey decidió a hacer una fiesta a la que invito a todo el reino incluyendo ninfas, hadas, elfos, etc. Cada ninfa le regalo algo al hijo no nato pero hubo una ninfa que dio algo muy especial…

-Buenas tardes princesa, como muestra de mi devoción por usted y mi respeto le regalare un ángel traído directamente del cielo; lo más hermoso que pueda ver en toda su vida- esta ninfa era malvada y tenía una gemela estas dos ninfas eran de cabello rubio como el oro, ojos azules como el cielo y tés blanca como las nubes solo que la ninfa malvada llamada tenebrae tenía una marca en la mejilla y su hermana lucem no la tenía, ella tenía en cambio una "flor" en su frente y nadie se percató de ello. Lucem sabiendo la fechoría de su hermana, y para truncar sus planes regalo algo muy sorpresivo

-Querida princesa yo…como regalo, le daré un… demonio. Este la cuidara de noche.- dijo lucem ante esto todos la repudiaron y el rey sentencio

-¡ Como te atreves a maldecir de esa manera a mi hija! , sucia e infame ninfa te destierro de este reino a lo más profundo y escondido del bosque no te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija jamás. ¡Guardias, llévensela! . Lucem hizo caso al rey y se fue al bosque mientras su hermana se regocijaba de esto y aprovechando la distracción se acercó a la princesa y la maldijo

-Bien hermosa princesa… viva usted por muchos años, o no ja jajá a lo mucho quince años después encontrara el fin en un prado- su hermana ya un poco lejos del castillo escucho esto y envió a un colibrí con un mensaje

-pequeño colibrí anda y ve con la princesa y llévale este mensaje: usted después de caer muerta en el prado el demonio ira por usted y la rescatara y la esconderá hasta que salga del exilio y todo regresara a la normalidad. El la cuidara y la protegerá…- dicho esto el colibrí fue volando hasta la princesa y le dio el mensaje mientras todos se marchaban. Pasados algunos años ella tenía 10 años y su hermano 17, ella a pesar de su edad era ya muy bella; jugaban y reían juntos en fin miles de cosas que pueden hacer dos niños; todo mientras el ángel los vigilaba, y ella le comenzó a platicar un sueño que tuvo

-Hermano, ayer tuve un sueño…un sueño extraño; muy extraño, se trataba de que yo era la única sobreviviente de un asesinato en masa y quien hacia esto era…-

-Princesa no debería platicar el sueño o se hará realidad mejor olvídelo- interrumpió el ángel

-Bueno hermanita el ángel tiene razón olvida eso, mejor sigamos jugando- dijo esto sonriendo. En la noche el demonio observo que el ángel entraba a la habitación de la princesa y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella; y como no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar, solo se limitó a que el sueño no fuese tan malo como el anterior. Pasaron 14 años después de esto y se acercaba el cumpleaños número 15 de ella…PRIMER PECADO…

-estoy tan emocionada y tan feliz- dijo mientras sonreía y se dispuso a ir a su lugar secreto; que era una parte remota del castillo, en ese lugar había pasado los mejores momentos de su infancia. Era ese el lugar secreto de ella y su hermano. Subió y subió y subió la larga escalera de caracol mientras recordaba su infancia, llego a la cima y ahí se encontraba el ángel esperándola… para su funeral.

-¡oh! Vaya princesa que sorpresa ¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar con sus padres con los preparativos – dijo el ángel

-no te preocupes Ángelo; estoy aquí para despejar mi mente y respirar un poco, dime y tu ¿qué haces aquí?-

-En realidad nada solo vine aquí a observar pero no se oye muy convencida, vamos puedes contarme belle rose-

-Está bien, vine para recordar los buenos momentos que pase con mi hermano praesidium cuando éramos niños. Me entristece un poco el saber que no está aquí y que está en la guerra que mi padre le ordeno librar… solo espero que este bien, que este vivo…-dijo ella mientras sollozaba un poco.

-princesa no debería estar triste, es su cumpleaños…vamos venga conmigo se dé algo que la alegrara- sonrió para luego mostrar sus alas y volar lo más rápido posible.

-Ángelo, espera que no puedo seguirte-

-Bien, el plan está en marcha mi señora ahora ¿Qué quiere que haga?- dijo el

-Mátala- dijo tenebrae

-Como desee- llego a un prado con muchas flores tan hermosas que las rosas parecían horrores a su lado

-o-oye es-espérame. Este es el prado de que hablabas, es bonito

-Sí, es muy hermoso (para sí) aquí es donde estará tu tumba-

-no crees que este lugar sea una gran inspiración para la música-

-claro que si- dijo Ángelo y saco una lira con la que comenzó a entonar una melodía mientras caminaba a un gran roble frondoso

-¿Qué haces?-

-toco una melodía para ti. En honor a tu cumpleaños-

-vaya es muy herm…-la princesa cayó muerta al instante pues la melodía era hermosa pero mortal. La lira pertenecía a Orfeo, un músico de la antigua Grecia que al perder a su amada creo la melodía más hermosa pero también la más triste tanto que podía matar a quien la escuchara

-viva su majestad- dijo Ángelo a la par de Tenebrae que veía todo desde un espejo mientras se marchaba. El demonio fue en busca de la princesa, preocupado de que le hicieran algo y la encontró en el suelo inerte

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién le hico esto? Responda por favor no puede morir… todos la esperan en casa…yo la espero-dijo esto cuando comenzó a llorar y la ninfa lucem les concedió un deseo aunque iba disfrazada de niño

-tranquilo todo estará bien te concederé a ti y a tu amada pero debes prometer que se esconderán y no irán al reino hasta 5 años después ¿prometido?-

-sí, prometido. Gracias-la princesa comenzó a transformarse su cabello rubio se oscureció hasta llegar al negro, su piel de color apiñonada se aclaró y sus ojos de color verde esmeralda se tornaron rojos y él se convirtió en humano, para ser exactos se convirtió en su gemelo físicamente y la princesa despertó ante la sorpresa de un demonio; que ahora se llamaba diligere, que lloraba y le sonreía

-¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Quién eres tú?-

-tranquila, no te dañare soy el "demonio" aunque nunca fui malvado-le sonrió dulcemente y la abrazo pues estaba feliz de que estuviera viva

-pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-te maldijeron y trataron de matarte pero lucem y yo te salvamos-

-Que gran noticia, vamos con mi padre a contarle y decirle que estoy bien-

-eso es imposible pues como condición a que vivamos así tenemos que estar lejos del reino por 5 años… ¡pero no te preocupes! yo puedo cuidar de los dos y encargarme que no te falte nada ni sufras- se apresuró a decir pues vio que belle rose se entristeció

-¿emm…? Jejeje eres gracioso, pero en serio ¿harías eso por mí? Gracias pero no tengo con que pagarte todo lo que hiciste y harás por mí-

-no te preocupes eso no es necesario, solo quiero protegerte- le sonrió y se fueron a un lugar lejano; cerca del reino, para esconderse. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron "exiliados" presídium regreso al reino y se convirtió en el rey, convertido en el rey mando a liberar a lucem para que le dijera donde estaba su hermana y ella les dijo donde se encontraban belle rose y diligere y los trajeron de vuelta al reino

-hermana que bueno que estén bien los dos-

-gracias, pero creo que no podre tener la misma apariencia de antes-

-yo puedo arreglar eso- dijo lucem y con una pócima le dio su aspecto anterior

-y ahora ¿Qué harás hermana?-

-ser feliz- dijo y miro a diligere fue hacia él y lo tomo del brazo-fue el, el que verdaderamente estuvo conmigo siempre y fue leal a mí y me protegió y no tengo otra forma de pagarle que de esta manera-

-princesa… ¿acaso dice que está enamorada de mí?- dijo diligere con rostro de asombro

-ja jajá claro que si ¿Qué dices?- dijo belle rose mirando a diligere dulcemente

-está bien, si así podré estar a tu lado, aunque no sé cómo funcionan los rituales humanos-

-bien pues se celebraran las bodas de mi hermana y diligere; con una condición, que la cuides y la protejas-

-siempre, nunca dejare de hacer mi misión inicial- y todos fueros felices por siempre. Excepto tenebrae que sufrió las consecuencias de sus actos por su soberbia y altanería.

* * *

Segunda actriz: Envidia

 **"nosotras nacimos bajo las campanas de la iglesia que nos dieron la bienvenida al mundo, pero…"**

Se decían dos hermanas gemelas siempre que se sentían tristes o solas, pues nacieron en una época oscura, la segunda guerra mundial y Hitler buscaba a toda "raza impura". Ellas escaparon junto con su familia a E. U. ahí se encontraron a salvo, mientras realizaban sus vidas hasta que su padre fue llamado por el ejército. Partio y nunca más regreso. Mientras su madre las criaba sola, las pequeñas crecieron. Eran de altura mediana cabello rojizo y ojos color zafiro y tez blanca; y a pesar que tenían problemas como cualquier hermano, se querían mucho, estas se llamaban Elizabeth y Erisia. A Elizabeth le iba muy bien, era inteligente, bonita y popular; y demás cualidades que toda chica quiere tener. En cambio Erisia a su lado era la "patita fea", la tonta, que por supuesto no era verdad pero su hermana era perfecta ante todos y ella solo era su sombra y a Erisia no le agradaba ser comparada con su hermana.

-¡Ja! Vaya, me dejaron sola…otra vez…prefirieron a mi hermana que a mí pero bueno después de todo, lo que dicen de mi es cierto. N o soy tan perfecta como ella ¡y no estoy celosa!- suspiro y se dijo a si misma esas palabras. Palabras que se decía siempre que la dejaban sola en la escuela, o hasta su propia familia. Quien; claro, tenía las mismas capacidades pero no la escuchaban y siempre fue así hasta que crecieron. Elizabeth quería ser actriz y Erisia psicóloga; después de mucha lucha y mucho esfuerzo, llego el momento de ir a la universidad

-Hasta luego hermana, espero que seas una gran psicóloga y ayudes a mucha gente. Te deseo suerte.-

-Gracias Elizabeth, te deseo lo mismo… espero que seas muy famosa- dijo Erisia y se despidieron para tomar rumbos diferentes y separarse por primera vez. Algunos años después mientras Erisia descansaba del trabajo; eh iba por un poco de comida para volver a su trabajo, vio a su hermana en un cartel para una obra de teatro, había ganado gran fama ¡estaba en boca de todos! La gran Eliza. Se sintió orgullosa de su hermana pero también sintió algo extraño, en fin ¡su hermana era famosa!

-¡Mi hermana es muy famosa! Que alegría, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Elizabeth- siguió su camino y más tarde cuando llego a su casa encendió la radio y justo estaban dando una entrevista de su hermana, la gran Eliza

-Señorita ¿a qué se debe su gran fama?-

-A mi esfuerzo y constancia y mis ganas de estudiar y trabajar en lo que me gusta le agradezco todo a mis padres de todo lo que me dieron para poder llegar aquí-

-Usted ¿tiene hermanos o hermanas?-

-…No tengo hermanos…soy hija única…- …segundo pecado… En ese momento Erisia apago la radio y quedo en shock su hermana la había negado "mi hermana… Mi querida hermana me negó ¿Por qué…?" pensó Erisia pues en el fondo quería que Eliza la nombrara para poder presumir en su trabajo y dejar de sentirse mal por pensar que era una don nadie y desato toda la envidia que tenía asía ella

-¿Por qué Elizabeth…? Porque hiciste eso yo te quería pues éramos hermanas gemelas… ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mi…?- grito Erisia en un espejo. 5 días después de eso, Elizabeth la fue a visitar para recordar viejos tiempos por fin la vería después de tantos años

-¿Quién será? Oh vaya pero si es Eliza, la desconocida Eliza, la perfecta. Por fin pagaras por todo- dijo en voz baja antes de abrir

-¡Hola hermana! Como te ha ido espero que bien-

-Elizabeth que gusto tenerte aquí, pasa por favor

-Sí, gracias pasaba por aquí y; pues, vine a visitarte-

-¿Quieres algo?-

-Un vaso con agua por favor sin azúcar ja jajá-

-Solo paso una vez… cada semana creo Jejeje no lo puedes superar ¿cierto?-

-No, no es eso solo quiero recordar viejos tiempos- y Eliza se sumergió en sus recuerdos mientras Erisia estaba en la cocina saco un cuchillo para descargar todo su odio producto de la envidia

-Felicidades Eliza por tu fama pues no tuviste que soportar a una hermana engreída "perfecta" como yo y saber que siempre la prefirieron a ella-

-Hermana no, ¡no lo hagas! Aleja eso de mi por favor te lo ruego déjame explicarte lo siento mucho yo no quería que los periodistas te acosaran yo…-

-Sí, claro. Salúdame a papa en el otro lado- Elizabeth fue enterrada al día siguiente y Erisia fue recluida en un hospital de enfermos mentales.

Tercera actriz: Codicia

"odio esta situación… estoy solo y no tengo a nadie, la persona que quería y que estaba conmigo no está ni estará más"

Un joven llamado Aquiles jamás pensó que terminaría tan mal, a pesar que tenía un hermano; se sentía triste por ser huérfanos, pero recordaba que no estaba solo pues tenía a sus amigos y hermano cesar. Ellos habían quedado huérfanos cuando su padre murió y su madre los dejo en ese lugar el aun recordaba vagamente a su madre y el junto con cesar habían tenido que luchar por sobrevivir con sus amigos trabajando para conseguir comida y; si acaso, medicinas pero aun así eran felices

-¡Vamos todos a jugar!- dijo Juan

-Está bien, Sonia ¿no vienes?- dijo Cesar

-No, yo no. Estoy muy cansada de trabajar en la florería de aquí para allá jugare después-

-vamos Sonia, debemos olvidar nuestra situación un poco con juegos y risas- dijo Aquiles con una sonrisa

\- puff…está bien voy con ustedes- y comenzó a jugar con los demás Juan fue por una pelota y Sonia por la portería "hecha por expertos" como lo llamaban jugaban reían. Era una época feliz, muy feliz…pasados 5 años ya y Aquiles era un gran empresario, su hermano geólogo, Sonia; la amiga inseparable y confiable, una cantante, Juan: el travieso y un poco torpe, en psicólogo. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Cesar y todos lo felicitaron antes pues tenían trabajo, fueron todos a festejar, excepto Aquiles que solo lo "felicito" por teléfono

-Feliz cumpleaños Cesar- dijo Aquiles fríamente

-Gracias hermano ¿vendrás?-

-No, tengo trabajo, lo siento-

-Está bien… escuche que a leo y a sagitario les ira bien hoy, tu eres leo y yo sagitario ¿Qué te parece?-

-Eso no me interesa, ni tu ni yo creemos eso, bueno me voy tengo mucho trabajo. Adiós-

-¡espera hermano!…solo quería conversar y; además, tenía grandes cosas que contarte…-celebro con sus amigos; aunque no disfruto tanto porque su hermano no estaba ahí, aun así estuvo feliz festejando con sus amigos de la infancia recordando viejos tiempos y lo felices que eran

-Éramos felices; aunque no teníamos nada, pero éramos felices- dijo Sonia

-Sí, es verdad pero ahora lo somos más pues no nos quedamos atrás como los demás- dijo Juan

-Es verdad, pero eso no nos hace superiores. Solo tuvimos más oportunidades que los demás y no las desaprovechamos- dijo cesar

-Siempre hay que ser el mejor, pero nunca creerse el mejor- dijeron los tres al unísono. En fin entre recuerdos y risas paso el día de estos tres amigos, y al día siguiente Cesar fue a visitar a su hermano en el trabajo, aunque no espero que lo recibiera de inmediato pues era el empresario estrella del jefe de las mejores muñecas de porcelana, las dolfies.

-Hermano que sorpresa que me dejaran entrar pronto ¿no crees?- dijo cesar con cierta ironía pes espero dos horas

-Sí, ¿a qué viniste? Espero que sea rápido pues mi tiempo vale; aunque no oro, pero dinero, mucho dinero-

-Claro, vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Aunque adelantado pues sé que para esas fechas vas a estar ocupado y además eres el mayor-

-Solo es eso… hermano, Cesar tienes que madurar, crecer sino no obtendrás lo que quieres como yo; tengo 4 casas de tres pisos cada una un coche último modelo, qué más puedo pedir-

-A alguien que este a tu lado, eres infeliz la codicia te hace infeliz. No digo que te cases solo debes convivir más con tu familia y tu familia somos nosotros. Deja el trabajo, el dinero a un lado y ten tiempo, tiempo para ti y los que quieres; pues como dices, el tiempo es oro y este jamás regresa-

-Nadie me hará cambiar, aún recuerdo esos días de niño en que no tenía nada y, solo mendigaba por las calles, sin futuro sin nada y me prometí que lo tendría todo, todo lo que quisiera. Ahora este tiempo que perdí contigo me costara pues TODO cuesta, todo tiene un precio-

-No puedo creer que la avaricia te haya cegado- Cesar se entristeció al saber que su hermano ya no era aquel niño alegre y humilde que llamaba hermano, que había dejado todo por su "felicidad". La felicidad para él era el dinero y para Cesar era tiempo de calidad junto con quien quieres, quería volver a esa época de su niñez.

-Creo que Cesar tiene razón, fui muy duro con el… no importa ya se le pasara, como siempre-…TERCER PECADO… unas horas después él había hecho un encargo a la fábrica de ropa pues no había llegado lo que el pidió

-¡esos ineptos! No saben hacer nada bien, ni siquiera trajeron lo que pedí… hola hablo por las cajas de ropa para muñecas dolfies ¡¿Cómo que aún no llegan?! Pues dense prisa esa entrega es muy importante-colgó el teléfono con furia para después tirarse al suelo tomándose la cabeza, le estaba dando un derrame cerebral por el estrés. Llego al hospital pero minutos después falleció

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-¿Usted es familiar del señor? lo sentimos, su hermano falleció- el falleció por exceso de estrés a causa de su "felicidad"

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿¡Dónde estoy?!- dijo Aquiles

-¡Vaya! Y todavía preguntas pues donde más van a parar los pecados y sus creyentes pues ¡al infierno!-

-que… estoy en el infierno, no escuche a mi hermano y ahora estoy aquí es mi culpa-

-Jajaja pobre, el inicio de tu vida fue esplendoroso lleno de luz, pero después caíste como el ángel al que consagraste tu vida gracias a la codicia- sin más acepto su castigo asustado y sin salvación

* * *

Cuarto pecado: Gula

 **"comeré mi propia mano si es necesario… ¡no me importa nada! Tengo hambre…"**

Pensaba una chica esto de "broma" pues nunca pensó que se haría realidad. Ella era juez en una corte, una famosa juez que era millonaria gracias a los casos que resolvía, se llamaba Galerian Marleen o como los demás que la conocían "la coleccionista", ese nombre lo utilizaban los que habían caído en sus manos y sus sirvientes. Nadie sabía más que ellos, que tras una chica "normal" se escondía una criminal, una caníbal, una de las peores caníbales de la historia. Su mecanismo para esto era que las personas culpables eran sus invitados especiales para su "cena" de rehabilitación, ella convencía a todos de que si los culpables no volvían a aparecer era que no se habían redimido. Sus cocineros huían o renunciaban al poco tiempo por culpa de su jefa, ella buscaba un cocinero lo suficientemente competente para ella. Y un día consiguió lo que quería

-Buenas tardes, vengo por el puesto de cocinero-

-Buenas tardes, claro pase, por aquí. Y dígame ¿cocina de todo?-

-¡Claro! Soy un chef profesional. Trabaje en parís Francia y en Italia, se cocinar cualquier cosa-

-Maravilloso queda contratado. Comienza hoy mismo, vivirá aquí, pues será el cocinero estrella de las cenas que organice-

-Está bien, muchas gracias. Ahora vuelvo voy a ir por mis cosas para instalarme- el cocinero ya sabía de la fama, gracias a los empleados de ella pues le advirtieron de lo que le esperaba, al inicio pensó que era una locura trabajar ahí, pero luego le mencionaron que era millonaria y su dinero iba en aumento. Y decidió soportar las peticiones culinarias pensando que moriría pronto, quería ganarse su confianza para quedarse con el dinero.

-Muy bien, declaro al acusado inocente-

-Mi señora, ahora que hará, pues la culpable es solo una, pero los inocentes tres. No cree que sería mayor botín llevarse a los inocentes- dijo el cocinero

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo llevarme a los inocentes, pues los otros dos son sus familiares y lo ayudaron a demostrar que era inocente me conformare con la chica de allá-

-La chica de la izquierda ¿cierto? Bien, en un instante iré por ella.- dijo el cocinero para luego salir en busca de la "rehabilitada"

-Pero esta vez tráemela viva- añadió Marleen

-Por supuesto, mi señora- solo se escuchó su voz alejándose en la obscuridad. Llego a las celdas y pregunto en donde se encontraba lafrenze, la reciente prisionera para llevarla a una "cita de rehabilitación" con Marleen

-Muy bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es que la jueza se compadeció de ti y quiere ayudarte-

-Mi nombre es lafrenze. Y ¿porque querría la jueza ayudarme? Mi crimen es horrible. Trate de robarles a esas personas su amado hijo solo para ganar dinero-

-No te preocupes ella ha meditado tu situación y quiere ayudarte. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad-dijo el cocinero dándole a la chica una efímera confianza. Llegaron a la mansión de Marleen

-Vaya es una casa bonita y grande- dijo lafrenze asombrada

-Sí, es bonita y grande. La jueza estará muy contenta de ayudarte pues eres muy joven para estar en ese lugar- dijo el cocinero y la condujo hasta un cuarto al lado de la cocina para que esperase a Marleen. Después de 35 minutos de larga espera llego el cocinero

-Señorita lafrenze puede pasar por aquí por favor. Marleen, la jueza, le espera- dijo el cocinero a lafrenze y ella se dirigió a donde el cocinero le indicaba

-Claro, gracias. Pero… ¡¿esto es una cocina?!- lafrenze se encontraba en una cocina y delante de ella una olla con agua hirviendo intento correr pero el cocinero estaba detrás suyo

-Señorita lafrenze no intente escapar, porque Marleen no podrá redimirla. Es mejor que no escape y sea obediente-

-¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme ir! AYUDA AHH…- el cocinero la empujo en la olla para que su piel se ablandara, cuando la retiro del agua, ella todavía vivía y comenzó a golpearla en el suelo mientras ella forcejeaba intentando sobrevivir pero le fueron cortadas las manos, aunque lo intento le fue inútil evitar el desmembramiento. Después llevo los restos a Marleen

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo Marleen

-Una especialidad francesa se llama sopa lafrenze que lo disfrute su majestad-

-Gracias y buen trabajo- pasaron algunos días malos y otros buenos según a la retorcida percepción de Marleen y en uno de sus días de "ocio" pensando en que comer se acercaba el peligro para ella

-Que hambre tengo y la hora de la comida es mas tarde. Tal vez pueda comer un refrigerio antes de la comida pero ¿Qué será? Ya se un coctel de piedras con papel y porcelana- dijo Galerian…CUARTO PECADO…

-Mi señora, la comida ya está lista, pase al comedor-

-Está bien hasta que llega la hora de la comida ¿Qué será lo que prepararon? Pero si los culpables son un par de gemelos y aquí hay uno ¡ineptos, solo hay uno vayan a buscar al otro! ¡Inútiles!- el otro hermano logro escapar mientras el que estaba en la mansión distraía a todos ahí para ir por las autoridades. Cuando estos llegaron fueron hacia el sótano donde les indicaron los hermanos y encontraron cadáveres mutilados y otros a medio comer las paredes manchadas de sangre. Detuvieron a Galerian y a su cocinero "estrella", a él le dieron la sentencia de muerte y a ella cadena perpetua sin derecho alguno a salir. En la prisión, a Galerian no le satisfacía la comida de ese lugar y opto por una terrible medida

-La comida de aquí no me es suficiente, no tienen nada para mi gusto y tengo tanta hambre que… que podría comerme mi mano- cuando fueron a darle comida, los guardias encontraron a Galerian con su brazo destrozado a mordidas. Ella murió por infección y desangramiento, un terrible finar para Galerian Marleen.

* * *

Quinta actriz: Lujuria

 **"¡No, espera! Tu eres la única persona que realmente amaba"**

Un adolescente creía tenerlo todo, riqueza, nobleza, bondad, buen mozo, y belleza su nombre era Lante, tenía cabello negro, ojos verdes y alto; pues aunque era apuesto, era muy tímido y no gustaba de socializar y por eso las personas lo veían raro para la época de 1732 y estando en Grecia una de los países más alegres del mundo mientras sus padres luchaban por conseguirle una esposa que lo amase, simplemente no llegaba ninguna, Solo llegaban por dinero. La vida del chico fue solitaria y solo tenía un amigo con quien compartía todo tipo de cosas. Decidió estudiar física y fue a estudiar lo que le gustaba, era el mejor y estando en la escuela se enamoró de una chica llamada Agatha

-Ella es muy bonita y además inteligente y buena persona ojala, pudiese acercarme a ella-

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces? Eres de una prestigiosa familia. Podrías iniciar la conversación diciendo que su nombre es bonito o algo así, no creo que te diga que no, eso si vas con ella y platicas un poco- dijo su amigo Sebastián

-Tal vez, pero ella ya sabe que soy el "raro" quizá se aleje en cuanto le hable y no la culparía, ya ha pasado muchas veces y no me sorprendería quedarme solo en un futuro- pero un día estando platicando con ella sobre un trabajo escolar, decidió confesarse pero para su desfortuna ella solo lo veía como un compañero además ya estaba casada y el realmente la amaba como nunca y eso le dolió.

-Lo siento Lante, pero tú… como decirlo, no me agradas solo te veo como un compañero… veras tu eres demasiado raro y feo para mí, no me gustas y además que diría la sociedad pues estoy casada-

-Claro, lo siento, no lo sabía adiós- Lante se fue de ahí furioso consigo mismo y triste de que fuese rechazado, a causa de esto él fue a visitar a un brujo, una vez allá él le pidió fama pero no cualquier fama…

-Vengo para atraer la atención de todas las mujeres que yo quiera. No el típico proceso de cortejo, sino que cualquier chica que me interese caiga rendida a mis pies- dijo él

-Ésta bien, pero ten en cuenta que todo tiene un precio y todo acaba como comienza-

-¿Dinero, quiere dinero? Lo tengo el precio que sea-

-No nada de eso… el precio es tu alma-

-¿Mi alma? ¿Por qué?-

-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo- él regreso a su casa y en el camino encontró que todas las mujeres se interesaban en el… quinto pecado… cuando llego a casa descubrió que la chica que miro lo seguía y la dejo entrar con él. Tiempo después se rumoreaba que todas las mujeres jóvenes del pueblo habían desaparecido en manos de un "encantador de mujeres" como le hacían llamar, incluso las monjas jóvenes quedaban hechizadas con su encanto demoniaco. Un día él estaba comprando algunas cosas para sus "amigas" como comida y ropa, pues las mujeres Vivian en una mansión que él había comprado gracias a unos "negocios" con sus "amigas" y gano mucho dinero, cuando observo que las chica que le había rechazado hace tiempo. Agatha ella había salido de viaje al extranjero y no fue capturada por el pero en cuanto lo miro quedo encantada, solo que ella se había casado con su mejor amigo Sebastián pues se conocieron en el viaje que ella realizo ya que él también había ido a estudiar. Paso las horas y Sebastián sospecho por qué no había llegado Agatha

-¿Por qué no llega esta mujer? Se a deber encontrado con una amiga pero… ya son muchas horas. Aunque escuche hablar que ahora aquí hay un "encantador" de mujeres…- paso el tiempo y en todo ese tiempo Sebastián investigo sobre quien era ese "encantador" y supo que era Lante, su amigo.

-Bien Lante, si a si quieres jugar está bien… pero pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? Eras tan noble y bueno-dijo para sí he ideo un plan se vistió de mujer para engañar a Lante, se acercó a él, bailaron y llego el momento de hechizarla completamente cuando Lante sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho

-¿¡Que es esto?! Tú...¿¡Quién eres?!-

-Ja, no me reconoces, Lante soy yo-

-se-Sebastián ¿Cómo?...-

-me engañaste y ahora pagaras. Te enterré una daga directo en el corazón- en ese instante todas las mujeres despertaron de su transe y huyeron Agatha lo miro por última vez y se fue con su esposo

-¡No, espera! Tú eres la única que realmente amaba-dijo esto muriendo solo y mal herido pues olvido que si alguien le enterraba cualquier objeto en el corazón este perdería su poder y su vida.

* * *

Sexta actriz: Ira

 **"Ahora comenzara mi venganza"**

"Prometo respetarte, amarte y cuidarte por toda la eternidad" los votos matrimoniales típicos de unos típicos recién casados los primeros días, todo es bello y dulce… color de rosa como dicen. Siempre comienzan bien o ¿no?

-Otro bello día más en nuestra nueva vida de casados Escarlet-

-Claro Maer como debe ser-ellos eran la pareja ideal soñada y que los simples mortales no podrían alcanzar pero como todos los recién casados él tenía que buscar trabajo, se iba de casa desde la mañana y no regresaba hasta el anochecer y ella lo esperaba pacientemente en la casa como la típica ama de casa amorosa hasta que el encontró trabajo de lo que estudio, de médico en un hospital que en su mayoría eran mujeres

-Maer ¿eres tú? Hermano que sorpresa verte por aquí-

-Lisa, ¡vaya cuanto tiempo! hermana que gusto verte otra vez hace mucho que no nos vemos- la abrazo.

-Sí, tú te casaste y yo continúe con mis estudios de enfermera y ¿qué has hecho?-

-Bueno además de que me case continúe con mis estudios de doctor…- se pasaron las horas platicando y Escarlet se comenzó a preocupar ya que anochecía y él no llegaba, lo que ella no sabía era que tenía una nuera; Maer no le quiso decir nada ya que Escarlet tendía a ser un poco celosa

-¿Qué hacías? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Maer-

-Tranquila Escarlet no pasa nada solo atendía otro paciente y se me paso el tiempo-mintió

-Bueno… espero que te haya ido bien te prepare la cena-pasaron los días y él había cambiado un poco, ya no era detallista con su esposa por recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana y Escarlet lo notaba día tras día sin entender que era lo que ocurría si ella siempre trataba de ser la mejor en todo pero decidió disipar sus dudas y se convenció de que solo era su imaginación

-No, debe ser solo mi imaginación. El nunca me haría eso por eso nos casamos- pasaron 3 años y Maer cambio por completo ya que su hermana lo había convencido de buscar oportunidades mejores había estado hablando con su jefa de eso. Escarlet lo empezó a espiar y lo que vio fue a el salir del trabajo con dos mujeres, su hermana y su jefa para hablar de negocios pero ella no sabía que eran solo eso para él, y solo eso.

\- Maer, cariño ¿Quiénes eran las mujeres con las que saliste hoy del trabajo? Dime la verdad- dijo ella enojada

-Escarlet ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Y además ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! Me espiabas, mira no tienes nada que temer, no necesitas hacer eso. Confía en mi por favor- dijo el con tranquilidad pero también con un dejo de miedo y precaución.

-¡Claro y yo aquí creyéndote todas tus mentiras! Viéndome la cara de estúpida. No mientas que sé que estas mintiendo, no te conformas con una ni con dos, ¡sino con tres! Que descaro- dijo esto mientras hacia ademanes con las manos furiosa. …SEXTO PECADO… los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de tensión y discusiones sobre la confiabilidad de ella y la fidelidad de él. Todos los días eran igual, las palabras que dijeron frente al altar ese día, cuando las golondrinas cantaban alegres frente a la iglesia, el día más importante para ambos, lleno de promesas e ilusiones que juraron cumplir, se esfumaron gracias a los sentimientos negativos que la mente tan imaginativa de ella propicio. Algo tan hermoso y puro construido con esfuerzo, constancia, amor y años, se destruyó con unos cuantos días y con unas cuantas palabras.

-Si hubiera sabido antes lo que era el matrimonio… ¡jamás me hubiese casado!- dijo empuñando un arma mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de la "otra"; claro, según ella la otra era su nuera, la cual no conocía. ¡pum! Se oyó la puerta de Bea, la hermana. La cual sorprendida de la presencia de aquel ente que emanaba furia, una furia mujeril inhumana.

-¡¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?!- Bea hablo asustada con una mano en el corazón. El horror se incrementó en su rostro al ver el arma –Oh ¡por favor no haga nada precipitado! No la conozco y no sé qué pude haberle hecho a usted o a alguien más para que alguien haga esto. ¡por favor, se lo ruego… no me mate!- ¡PUM! Un solo y único disparo silencioso impacto la frente de aquella joven que imploraba con ojos llorosos por su vida. En ese momento Maer entro a la casa, ya que tenía planeado visitar a su hermana… lo que vio fue la escena más horrible… las dos mujeres que más amo; su hermana y su esposa, una tirada en el suelo y la otra con una mirada perdida y fría arrodillada junto al cadáver con un arma

-Lo hice, me deshice de la "otra"… ahora yo sere la única para el… la única- susurraba hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia que admiraba la escena con temor

-Escarlet… ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡qué has hecho?! Baja esa arma… ella era mi hermana…- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que su amada le disparara. La policía llego al lugar gracias a un vecino que escucho todo, ya en la cárcel recordó la promesa

-Amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe, amarnos hasta el final. Pronto iré contigo… estaremos juntos- lloro y termino con su vida con la misma arma que perpetuo todo el crimen.

* * *

septima actriz: Pereza

 **"Antes de trabajar, hay que descansar"**

-Yovana tu siempre haces eso, ponte a hacer algo de provecho. Deja ya de holgazanear de una buena vez. Vamos no todo en la vida es pasarla bien.-le decía su jefa; Aglaia, una anciana de 86 años que le había dado trabajo a yovana y la cuidaba como si fuese una hija. Aglaia vivía en Irlanda pero en una de sus viajes por el mundo, (para aprender más sobre la comida) se encontró con una niña delgada, débil, al borde de la muerte, con cabellos cortos pero de color castaño y los ojos del mismo color, pálida vagando por las calles en busca de algo que comer. Pero todos los adultos la veían mal y la corrían o la insultaban, hasta que Aglaia la encontró, le dio trabajo, la cuido y le dio un hogar. Ahora ella tenía 17 años y rara vez hacia algo por su cuenta, algunas veces lograba convencer a sus amigos para que hicieran lo que ella no quería o simplemente le daba pereza realizar. Otras veces sencillamente no lo hacía. Tenía una mejor amiga que distaba mucho de ella en lo que a personalidad se trataba, Ana Ana de cabello rojo, ojos azules y un poco más alta que ella. Le gustaba trabajar y ella pensaba que para conseguir algo debía primero ganárselo con trabajo duro y honesto. Un "intercambio equivalente" recibir la misma cantidad de lo que se dio, aunque tardara en llegar. Un día que se encontraban platicando mientras trabajaban; bueno, mientras Ana trabajaba.

-¡oye Ana! descansa un poco, te la pasas trabajando todo el día. Siéntate aunque sea un momento, no todo en la vida es trabajo.-

-Y no todo en la vida es diversión y "descanso", yo trabajo para mantenerme ya que no tengo a nadie. ¿Por qué no haces algo de una buena vez?- dijo Ana fingiendo molestia

-¡Ja! Lo mismo que yo pero para que lamentarse lo que paso hace ya tanto tiempo. Yo tampoco tengo familia… y aun así soy feliz…-dijo con nostalgia en su voz tratando de no recordar viejos tiempos

-Sabes lo que dice el padre de la iglesia "el perezoso no ara a causa del invierno; pedirá, pues, en la siega y no hallara." Ve y haz algo para que no te reprendan después.-

-Claro claro, pero también dicen "no os afanéis, pues, diciendo: ¿Qué comeremos? O ¿Qué beberemos? O ¿Qué vestiremos? Pues El proveerá de todo". Pero tienes razón, iré contigo a trabajar o a hacer algo.-

-Al menos aprendiste algo- se burló Ana a sabiendas que terminaría ella el "trabajo" de su amiga. El tiempo paso y aunque tomaron distintos rumbos jamás perdieron el contacto y seguían hablando por cartas, contando lo que ocurría con ellas mes tras mes Yovana una vez le conto que se quedó en un pequeño lugar sin pagar y cuando los dueños se dieron cuenta la hicieron pagar el doble y a ayudarles con el negocio durante un tiempo; que según ella, fue muy aburrido. Y Ana le conto que habia conocido a un chico y comenzo a salir con el. Yovana se alegro mucho por ella

-como me gustaria encontrar a alguien que me amase he hiciera todo por mi- decia Yovana mientras se perdia en su mundo "ideal". lamentablemente para ella eso jamas pasara, ya que a casi nadie le gusta estar de "esclavo"

-la vida es muy aburrida así, ¿porque no simplemente desacanzan y ya?. maldito sea el que invento el trabajo o el "ponte a hacer algo"-pobre Yovana pero la vida es así, si quieres ganar algo, debes de dar otra cosa del mismo valor. y si ¿se inventase una cura magica para el estres, cansancio o agobio? penso ella... septimo pecado...

Ahora ella ya tenia un trabajo, uno que le gusta y hace porque quiere, vende una "cura magica" que en realidad era una droga que encontro en otra ciudad despues de que tuvo que vivir en la calle; por supuesto, por no trabajar.

esa droga era una flor muy llamativa, de color amarillo con bordes rojos y el tallo era tan verde que era atractiva para todos. en pequeñas dosis puede ser analgesica, pero en mayores cantidades puede ser mortal

-oh, vaya señorita ¡su remedio curo a mi esposo! tan solo le tengo que dar esto en el agua y ¡esta mas tranquilo! muchas gracias-

-jeje, no hay de que señora lukenstein. y ya sabe no trabaje tanto y si lo hace tome mi "obsequio"- "obsequio" era como llamaba a su brebaje. al inicio todo el pueblo hablaba de lo bueno que era y lo felices que eran, pero despúes se comenzaron a oir noticias de muertes de la noche a la mañana, como si el asesino fuese muy silencioso y macabro. los sintomas en general eran: sangrado interno, taquicardia, la piel tomaba un color amoratado en ciertas zonas, ojos rojos y al final un colapso respiratorio que llebaba a la muerte

pero... ¿quien podria hacer esto? Yovana si no hubieses sido tan holgazana he investigado un poco sabrias lo venenoso que era esa bella flor. ahora puedes disfrutar del dinero "facil" por la ignoracia y la pereza.

-¡es ella, la bruja que nos dio ese veneno. atrapenla, que no escape!-

-¿pero que...? ¿yo?, yo no he traido ningún veneno e-es un obsequio para ustedes... para que se relajaran y fueran felices-decia ella mientras huia, bueno, mientras intentaba huir porque la atraparon en un callejon. el panorama era este: la gente que sobrevivio estaba rodeandola, sip, con antorchas, y, sip, con trinches (muy trillado, lo se) y ella asusteda en un rincon intentando huir.

-v-vamos no s-se alteren. solo tomen es-esto y seran felices-extendio un frasco con el veneno a todo el pueblo

-¿¡crees que vamos a beber eso!? ¡es venenoso! y tu fuiste la que trajo esto aqui y asesino a todos... mi esposa murio por esto... yo la amaba, y ahora ya no esta...- un hombre pelirojo le decia entre la tristeza y el enojo

-¿y quien-quien era tu es-esposa?...-

-...se llamaba Ana...-

-"¿Ana?... ¡¿ANA?! ella, murio por mi culpa."-penso yovana- yo te-tenia una amiga llamada asi. ¿podria decir unas ultimas palabras?... ella era mi unica amiga ¡NO! mi familia, era la que me apoyaba y escuchaba a pesar que yo nunca la escuche ni hice caso a sus consejos... solo queria... solo queria se igual a ella, ella era muy trabajadora, encontro a alguien, formo una familia, todo gracias a su trabajo y esfuerzo... yo no tenia nada y queria que todo llegaba asi como asi, ultimamente con esto del trabajo ya no holgazaneo y trabajo de verdad, ya no tengo descanzo por hacerlos felices y que ustedes fueran los que se relajaran... ayudarlos con sus problemas, pero veo que fue lo contrario... lo siento...mucho- acto seguido bebio el veneno y murio casi al instante por intoxicacion.

"La pereza nunca es buena y menos si esta disfrazada de falsa ayuda"


End file.
